1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a molding apparatus. More particularly, the present invention is related to a molding apparatus having a molding flowability sensor disposed at the surface of the mold cavity.
2. Related Art
Integrated circuits (chip) packaging technology is becoming a limiting factor for the development in packaged integrated circuits of higher performance. Semiconductor package designers are struggling to keep pace with the increase in pin count, size limitations, low profile, and other evolving requirements for packaging and mounting integrated circuits. Nowadays, ball grid array package (BGA) and chip scale package (CSP) are wildly applied to chip package with high I/Os and assembly package for thermal enhance integrated circuits.
However, as above-mentioned ball grid array package, encapsulation plays an important role. Specifically, there is needed a stable molding or encapsulation flow for encapsulating the integrated circuits device so as to have the liquid encapsulation injected into the mold chase stably and distributed equally in the mold chase. In such a manner, the appearance of said package will be kept in a good condition after the integrated circuits device is encapsulated.
In general, the molding apparatus as shown in FIG. 1 mainly comprises a mold chase holder 110, a mold chase 120 and a heater 130. Therein, the mold chase holder 110 is utilized to accommodate the mold chase 120 and said mold chase 120 has a plurality of mold cavities 121. In addition, the heater 130 is disposed in the mold chase holder 110 to heat the mold chase 120. Because there is no measurement disposed in the mold chase 120 to measure the molding flowability and there is only a spiral flow tool utilized to measure the molding flowability of the instant molding flow, namely the instant molding flowability, after the encapsulation, there is no idea to be caught to realize the actual molding flowability at the surface of the mold cavity 121. Thus, the measurement data, such as molding flowability, measured by the spiral flow tool is usually different from that of actual molding flow.
Consequently, providing another molding apparatus to solve the mentioned-above disadvantages is the most important task in this invention.